First Time
by Winky Toro
Summary: Draco and Harry have sex for the first time. I hope you like it :) Some more smut for you all. Remember to review please they make me happy. Oh and a few spelling mistakes so sorry feel free to leave a review telling me what it was


**_Ok I don't know why I was writing so stiff? But I hope you like it and that it was alright.  
Also I played around with some pet names so I hope you like them if you don't sorry, message me and I won't do them again._**

* * *

Harry pushed Draco against the wall of the Room of Requirement roughly, Draco groaned, not in pain but pleasure at Harry's impatience. Harry ran a hand up Draco's side, pushing his top up with his hand; he almost ripped it by accident.

"Watch it." Draco said with a smile, laughing just a little at Harry's eagerness. Not that he was in a much better state.

The room catered to their needs by giving them a large bed, with red silk sheets, and a small fire place already light. Harry and Draco had finally decided to take the next step and do it. It had taken some planning since neither was allowed in the others dorm and even if they managed to sneak the other in, as Harry suggested, they both had roommates. Finally Draco decided on the Room of Requirement.

Harry grinned throwing the green shirt somewhere behind him as he looked down at Draco's magnificent chest. He was very pale and his muscles defined to perfection. Harry glanced down at the line of hair from Draco's belly button to the line of his boxers, his robes lay somewhere near the door with Harry's.

They were both extremely nervous, lust had taken over they're actions. That's what fuelled Harry as he picked Draco up, his hands resting under his thighs, and what insisted Draco wrap his legs around Harry's small waist. It made Harry nip at Draco's neck right above his pulse though he had no idea what it would do, Draco gasped and through his head back and moaned so he must have done something right.

He was moaning incoherently as his neck was kissed, sucked and bitten over and over again, sensation tricking down his spine and him to thrust unconsciously to get any kind of friction. Brushing his arousal with Harry's his moans mingled with Harry's, pleasure coursing through his entire body.

"Harry?" Draco said not knowing how to follow it. He was placed on the bed on his back; Harry straddled him, rocking back and forth on Draco.

"Yes Draco" He answered

"Please I can't take it anymore." His eyes open and pleading shamelessly. Draco whimpered as Harry pulled his boxers over his aching member. Gasping as the cool air touched the sensitive flesh.

Harry practically growled, kissing a trail down Draco's chest. Harry lowered his mouth onto the throbbing member and swallowed around Draco almost making him come with that move alone, Harry hollowed his cheek and sucked while bobbing up and down, he relished in the noises his partner was making, moaning out his name and clenching his stomach muscles uncontrollably as Harry hummed around him. Feeling the heat pour in his stomach Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him up kissing him all over.

Something dawned on Harry that had never crossed his mind "Baby," Harry said "Who's top?"

"Um," Draco said after a pause and sat up on his elbows, "I don't know."

"I can top, if you want." Harry blushed

"If you can't even think about fucking me without blushing maybe we shouldn't be doing this." Draco laughed, then went silent and looked away from Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked wondering what he'd done.

"Nothing" Draco said

"Baby what's wrong?" Harry asked again.

"Will it hurt?" He asked looking at Harry, eyes full of worry.

"I'll be gentle. I promise I won't hurt you." Harry said firmly kissing Draco everywhere, his eye lids, his temples, cheeks, neck and finally his mouth. He was gentle soft easing Draco to lay back and relax.

They took things slow… well tried to anyway but both were soon enough puffing for much needed air. Draco pulled at Harry's underwear trying to pull away the only barrier left between him and Harry. Seeing his boyfriends struggle with his shaking hands Harry pulled them off himself. Draco reached between them, Harry closed his eyes as Draco's hand closed around him, sighing he thrust into it. Draco kissed him lovingly all over as he worked his hand, he loved the sounds Harry made and the look of his flushed face mouth open moaning quietly.

"Aw, Draco stop." He said when he was about to come. "I'll be gentle I promise. If it hurts I'll stop." Harry reassured

"Just do it." Draco said

Harry lifted Draco's legs to rest on his shoulders, sitting between them he slick two fingers and teased his entrance. He rubbed and poked but never breached the tight ring of muscles until Draco's breath speed up. He pushed in just slightly, to see the reaction he got, Draco arched into the pressure. Harry moved his finger in and out until Draco was used to it, then he added another and stretched him until Draco was pushing into it more.

"Harry please now." Draco said

Harry positioned himself at Draco's entrance and pushed in slowly, Draco tensed and groaned in pain, and Harry went to pull out but Draco steady him. They stayed like that for a while neither moving nor both trying to control themselves.

"Move." Draco said.

Harry started moving slowly in and out, going gentle despite his urge to thrust rough and fast. Draco was trying to relax and enjoy his first time but as finding it difficult. Until Harry angled himself right into a spot that made him yell out. Keeping the angle Harry moved faster and harder, repeatedly hitting the same spot Draco was soon moaning and meeting Harry with every thrust. Harry knew he wouldn't last long so he stroked Draco roughly and had him coming in seconds. He followed soon after.

"I love you Draco." He said falling on top of him breathing heavily.

"Love you too." Draco said tiredly his head resting on Harry's chest, listening to his heart beat rapidly in time with his own.


End file.
